Storage area networks (“SANs”) are commonly used to share and manage data. In SANs, plural memory storage devices are made available to various computing systems (also referred to as host systems). Data in a SAN typically moved between plural host systems (i.e. servers) and storage systems (or storage devices, used interchangeably throughout this specification) through various controllers/adapters.
Host systems often communicate with storage systems via a controller/adapter known as a host bus adapter (“HBA”), using a local bus standard, such as the Peripheral Component Interconnect (“PCI,” “PCI-X”, or “PCI-Express,” all used interchangeably throughout the specification) bus interface.
Typically, a SAN management software app on is used to manage and configure HBAs and other SAN devices. This includes updating HBA firmware and basic input/output settings (BIOS). In conventional systems, host systems typically have installed operating systems with HBA drivers to communicate with SAN management to applications. There may be situations where a HBA is installed in a host system, which may not have a fully functional operating system. In those circumstances, the management application is not able to effectively communicate with the HBA. Therefore, there is a need for a method and system that facilitates effective communication between a management application and a HBA installed in a server without an operating system or with a minimal version of an operating system.